His meal or mate?
by Sasuke1221
Summary: Mowgli has been dragged in in a very dangerous situation. Will he sell his soul to Kaa as his mate or sell his life as Shere Khan's meal? Will he survive?


Mowgli, the man cub, was taking a stroll in the jungle in the afternoon. He was searching for his friends, Baloo and Bagheera. He hadn't seen them all day, and started to get worried. He hadn't been that for long since King Louie and his followers had kept him occupied with games and such. It was going well until the monkeys got tired of him and Mowgli could take a hint, so he left.

He was tired of walking for so long. Sure, usually this was nothing to him. He could walk for miles straight if he wanted, but playing with the primates had taken its toll on him. He really wanted to sit down, but didn't dare. He wasn't found of the snake Kaa who wanted to hypnotize him so he could eat him, so he stayed away from the trees since all his incidents with Kaa had been in a tree or near it. Where should he rest? Ahead of himself he saw a big rock wall blocking his way and a big rock in front of it. Mowgli considered resting on the rock. If he chose to sit on that rock, he could surely rest, but then he would be a sitting duck. However, if he sat on the rock, he would have a good view of where a possible predator would come from and no animal would climb down that wall, so he paid no mind to the 'sitting duck' argument and climbed up the rock. 'Besides', he thought,' everyone's a sitting duck either they are aware or not, so how can it be worse sitting here, really?' He moaned at the relief and scouted out to look out for predators. The rock he was sitting on was as tall as him and the view was little open and the sun wasn't down yet, so he felt safe. Suddenly he heard noises coming from his right side. Mowgli shooed it off his mind, thinking such a noise couldn't be anything important. His eyes felt heavy…..very….heavy…"Do you happen to have a death wish? I'd love to make it come true." Mowgli gasped and looked to his right. He stood right up and stared at him with disrespect and hate. "What makes you say that?" Shere Khan chuckled to himself and went forward to the rock Mowgli was standing on, but not so close he had to jerk up his head much, so he wouldn't look up to the man cub. He sat down and explained:" You look like a sitting duck. A most delicious one to eat, I might add. You also look like a trophy, begging to be owned. Like by me, for example." "Don't you come any closer, Shere Khan! You can't take me!" Shere Khan raised one of his eyebrows and went forward to the rock." Man cub, the last time I saw you, just sitting, I was already taller than you." He climbed up halfway up the rock and leaned his paws on the edge so it looked like he stood on his own two feet. "So would you tell me why you want to make yourself so…..easy….to be seen?" Mowgli knew he should be more on guard, he knew the smart thing would be to run away or call for help. But he stayed, didn't shout, just sat down and looked Shere Khan straight in the eyes. On the way down, the tiger noticed the man cub's legs were shaking of exhaustion, an important note he took to his mind, but didn't say. "Everyone's a sitting duck. The difference is if you are aware or not." 'Impressive' the tiger thought, but didn't say out loud. Shere khan started to climb up the rock, intruding the man cub's space. "So you made yourself a sitting duck because of your logic?" Mowgli shrugged. At once Shere Khan pounced on Mowgli and pinned him down." And what to I have to do to claim my trophy?" Their faces were so close they could feel each others breaths. The tiger used his claws on left paw to scratch Mowgli from chest to abdomen and up. It wasn't hard enough to make scars, but hard enough to make Mowgli feel it and leave marks behind. Mowgli struggled to get free, but was too weak in comparison to Shere Khan to get free. He kicked and, by accident, hit a part of flesh which should never be kicked at. The tiger growled, almost roared and dug the tip of his claws in Mowgli's flesh, below the chest, making the man cub scream. "That, man cub, is a place not to bully with. That action, alone, just sealed your death." Shere Khan dug his claws deeper in the flesh while his right paw closed Mowgli's mouth, keeping the screams in. He didn't stop the man cub's tears, though. He took out the claws, only to lick the blood off to dig them in again and so on. This was terror to him! He knew Shere Khan was evil, but this….! "Ah, your blood, man cub. I expected a different taste from you, not something so….sweet." The tiger dug one of his fingers a little deeper than before and took it out, slowly. Fresh, warm blood dripped of the finger. He took the finger close to Mowgli's mouth." Want a taste? It's good, I assure you." The tiger didn't move away his right paw, however. "You don't want it?" The tiger used a faked sigh and said, "Oh well. More for me" He said and licked the blood of. Once it was done, he bent his head down and opened his mouth. Mowgli struggled and shrieked, but it didn't help him the least. "Finally, a piece of your young flesh, man cub." His teeth had barely touched it when he suddenly stopped, growled of frustration and yelled:" Kaa, you idiotic snake! Come on out, before I kill you!" Slowly, from the bushes, crawled Kaa out in the open. "My apologiessssssss, Ssssshere Khan, but I couldn't help but look at your….um….meal." the snake said, humbly, picking his words carefully. "Well, if you could get lost, I could move on with my meal." Shere Khan said with a voice which was dripping of pure irritation. "I'm afraid I can't do that." Shere Khan stared at him. The tiger looked like a ticking bomb, ready to explode. Kaa, with his head down, crawled forward the rock, up the rock and stopped behind Mowgli's head and looked down on him. Mowgli quickly shut his eyes and turned his head away. With the tip of his tail, he stroked Mowgli's face and dried his tears as soft as a feather, almost tickling the boy." I'm afraid I feel a deep less desssssssssire for the helplessssssss, little lad. It's the sssssssame desssssssire I would find in a female of my kind." Shere Khan made a face of disgust. "Ugh! You want to mate with that….that….._human_!" he spat out. "Yessssss. It would be like mating with a female without getting cubssssssssss. Pleassssssure without responssssssibilitiessssss." Kaa said, whispering the last sentence. Shere Khan stomped hard on Kaa's tail to the rock. "I will not, I repeat, I WILL NOT have my meal courted by some low reptile with no sign of spine whatsoever!" Kaa shriked and whined at the pain. "We could have a…ouch….. contesssssst between usssss!" he whined. Shere Khan lifted his paw, letting the snake free. "Contest, you say?" "Yessssss, a contessssst. We can both have try with the man cub. You will try him out assssss a meal and I will try him out asssssss a mate. If he'sssss besssssst sssssuited asssss a meal, you can have him. If he sssssseemssssss bessssst asssss a mate, however, he'sssss mine." Shere Khan looked thoughtfull, then looked down on the man cub. He couldn't hold back his evil smile of how much pain Mowgli would take of both parts. He lifted himself up and made way to Kaa. "He's all yours!" Kaa licked his lips and wrapped Mowgli in his coils. It was hard since Mowgli struggled, but he managed. "Now, now man cub. Don't ssssstruggle." Mowgli didn't dare to open his eyes. Only tears would be seen. Suddenly he felt scales against him mouth! He opened his eyes, shocked, and just like that, he was hypnotized. Kaa kissed Mowgli with hunger and pushed his tongue in. The tongues had a fight for dominance, but Kaa was always the dominant one. Mowgli tried his best to fight the hypnozis. Kaa coiled Mowgli's head stuck and kissed his neck og little behind the ears. Mowgli's face started to show a little smile and wasn't so sad anymore. Kaa released Mowgli's head and coiled the arms together, so he had more access. He kissed and teased Mowgli's nipples, rewarded with soft moaning. Kaa heard it, and smiled. He kissed and licked his way down to the abdomen, but was careful not to touch the wounds. The pain alone would be enough to break the trance. When Kaa got to the red loincloth, he just nuzzled it with his nose, making it comfortable and remembering that such parts were very sensitive and had to be dealt with gently and lovingly. Like Shere Khan said 'That, man cub, is a place not to bully with.' Kaa would rather take Mowgli's innocence when the man cub would be more willing and not hypnotized. He left the place alone and decided to masage Mowgli's body with his coils. Mowgli's face became more relaxed and happy."Sssssleep, man cub. Ssssssleep." Mowgli did with a smile on his face. "You didn't mate with him afterall." Kaa looked at Shere Khan. "Not yet. Shall I awaken him for you?" "Not yet. You were supposed to mate with him. Now." Kaa shook his head. "That'ssssss not what a mate issssss all about. It'sssssss about loving one another and ressssssspect one another, not doing jussst what you want." The tiger didn't seem to understand."...Whatever. Just wake him up." Kaa nodded and nuzzled his nose close to Mowgli's ear and whispered:" Time to wake up. You're out of the hypnossssssissssss!" Mowgli snickered because Mowgli's tongue tickled his ear. Then he gasped and looked around. His face changed to fear and sadness once again. "Looks like it's my turn, man cub." He pinned down Mowgli's arms and whispered with his eyes staring dangerously in Mowgli's eyes: "Run, man cub. Run and see if I can catch you before sunrise. Run, and pray to God that I won't find you." He released his grip on Mowgli and took a few steps backwards." Five minutes headstart." Mowgli wiped his eyes and ran like hell was right behind him. He ran and ran like never before. Could he last until sunrise?


End file.
